La curiosité est un vilain défaut
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Ou quand Allen voit ce qu'il ne doit pas voir...


Titre : La curiosité est un vilain défaut

Auteur : Mayaku

Manga : -Man

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi

* * *

Il faisait nuit, l'orage grondait sur la tour de la Congrégation de l'ombre. Le tonnerre avait réveillé Allen, qui, [nda : devinez quoi =P] avait eu un p'tit creux. Il était donc passé par le réfectoire pour choper un ou deux trucs à grignoter.

En retournant à sa chambre, il entendit du bruit en provenance de la chambre de Lavi. Bookman était parti dans la journée, et Lavi était donc seul dans sa chambre. Enfin… Allen entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Lavi. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Soudain, il eut une illumination [nda : l'ampoule au dessus de la tête XD], cette voix appartenait à…

Flash back [quelques mois avant]

Ils étaient en mission depuis plus d'une semaine et la météo n'était pas avez eux. Lavi se plaignait de la durée de cette mission et Kanda lui disait toujours d'arrêter sinon il l'enverrait six pieds sous terre.

Le soir venu, un traqueur leur dit où ils devaient passer la nuit. Les deux exorcistes étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils allèrent dans la seule chambre de libre, vu que la pluie battante avait forcée de nombreux voyageurs à faire une halte. Pour Kanda, partager sa chambre avec Lavi était déjà insupportable, et comble de bonheur pour le kendoka, la chambre ne comportait qu'un lit double.

Tu dors par terre.

_Quoi ?! Mais Yû tu n…

_Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! ordonna Kanda, une main sur Mugen.

_Ok, ok. ^^"

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leur veste d'exorciste pour que celles-ci sèchent. Kanda alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, Lavi resta seul dans la chambre, grelottant de froid. Il était épuisé par une journée de marche sous la pluie, et décida de profiter que Kanda était dans la pièce adjacente pour bénéficier du lit, dont il serait très certainement chassé par un japonais de mauvaise humeur. Il se glissa donc dans les couvertures et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Lorsque Kanda sortit de la salle de bain, il eut la bien mauvaise surprise de voir le « baka usagi » dormant dans le seul lit de la pièce.

_Qu'il est mignon quand il dort. Pensa-t-il.

Claque mental, il n'allait pas penser à ça tout de même. [nda : trop tard…] En s'approchant du lit, il put distinguer que les joues de l'apprenti bookman étaient légèrement rosies. Notant aussi qu'il tremblait, il posa sa main sur le front de l'endormi et fronça les sourcils.

Il a fallu que cet idiot tombe malade…

Résigné à laisser le malade dans le lit, Kanda se coucha à son tour.

Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, le brun sentit une pression sur son flanc droit et un souffle chaud dans son cou. Surpris, il voulut s'écarter mais Lavi le tenait fermement.

Lâche-moi tout de suite baka usagi !

Lavi ne répondit pas, son esprit était altéré par la fièvre, et il n'était pas pleinement conscient de ses actes. C'est dans cet état second qu'il enlaça Kanda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le japonais eut d'abord un mouvement de recul mais, prisonnier des bras de Lavi, il ne put s'éloigner. Il finit par se laisser aller et prit part au baiser. Ravi que son amant participe à l'échange, Lavi délaissa ses lèvres et s'attaqua au cou de l'épéiste, cependant Kanda stoppa son geste, laissant le futur bookman dans l'incompréhension.

Le japonais avait mis un terme à l'échange car ils étaient en mission, et l'innocence passait avant tout. [nda : quel sens du devoir Yû-chan ^^] Ils finirent par se rendormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Lavi se réveilla toujours un peu fiévreux, mais il avait récupérer ses esprits, c'est pour cela qu'il remarqua vit que quelque chose clochait. Bien que toujours embrumé par le sommeil, il remarqua qu'il était toujours dans le lit alors qu'il lui semblait que Yû l'aurait éjecté sans aucun remord mais il était toujours au chaud dans les couvertures et… blottit contre quelque chose… quelqu'un plutôt. Il fut d'un coup parfaitement réveillé et se redressa.

Aaaaaah !

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à hurler comme ça dès le matin ? râla le brun.

_Euh… tu peux me dire pourquoi j'étais dans tes bras ? demanda Lavi, totalement perdu.

_T'as oublié ? s'étonna Kanda.

_ …

Il se remémora la soirée de la veille mais eut un doute. Avait-il rêvé qu'il embrassait Yû ou l'avait-il réellement fait ? Pour vérifier sans avoir à le demander directement au principal concerné, il s'approcha de Kanda et l'embrassa chastement. Voyant que ce dernier ne le repoussait pas, il prit l'initiative d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues bataillèrent un instant puis ils se séparèrent. Leurs sentiments enfin avoués, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que leur relation devait rester secrète, pour la réputation de Yû, et le futur en tant que bookman pour Lavi. Les traqueurs allaient revenir, ils allèrent donc se préparer. Ils finirent leur mission et retournèrent à la Congrégation, où ils profitèrent de l'absence du vieux panda pour prendre un peu de bon temps.

Fin flash back

Revenons-en à notre Moyashi national qui, toujours devant la porte de Lavi, avait identifié la voix de la personne qui n'avait rien à faire dans la chambre de son meilleur ami comme étant celle de celui qu'il nommait affectueusement « BaKanda ». Poussé par sa curiosité, en même temps qui ne le serait pas en entendant des gémissements de plaisir provenant du glaçon du QG, le blandinet voulut regarder par la serrure, mais, manque de bol, la clé obstruait la vue. Dorénavant, trois choix s'offraient à lui. Soit il ouvrait doucement la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'hallucination auditive, soit il allait se coucher et faisait comme si de rien n'était, ou alors, il demandait au golem de son alcoolo de maître d'aller voir se qui se passe. Et il choisit la dernière option, maudite curiosité, un vilain défaut nous dit-on. Bref, la pousse de soja s'éloigna de la porte à pas de loup et s'enferma dans sa chambre, il donna ses instructions à Timcampy, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre au golem doré d'accomplir sa besogne.

Le golem vola en direction de la chambre des bookmen.

L'attirant brusquement contre lui, Lavi déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Kanda tenta de dominer la volupté sauvage qui lui parcourut les veines sous la pression de la bouche du roux. Le japonais se fondit contre lui, ses lèvres s'écartèrent sous l'assaut exigeant de sa langue. Le corps de Lavi réagit instantanément, avec une sorte de triomphe, Kanda sentit s'accroitre le désir qu'il avait en lui. La main de Lavi descendit de façon torturante le long de son dos pour lui caresser les hanches. Le désir du brun devenait de plus en plus douloureux.  
La bouche de Junior trouva celle de Kanda avec une précipitation effrayante. Perdant toutes pensées cohérentes, ils se laissèrent lentement tomber sur le lit du rouquin...

Timcampy arriva à ce moment-là et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre, il fixait maintenant les deux exorcistes allongés sur le lit, ne faisant nullement attention à ce qui les entourait.  
Kanda ne prononça qu'un doux murmure de résistance quand Lavi commença à déboutonner son pantalon noir. D'une main chaude et contraignante, il chercha la tiédeur entre ses cuisses. Il trouva la délicate cavité, qu'il caressa et sonda profondément... Un doigt, deux... A ces vas-et-viens, ils se perdirent tous deux ce qu'il leur restait de bon sens. Le besoin de se joindre l'un à l'autre les emporta au-delà d'eux-mêmes.

Le japonais, qui était en dessous, enleva le pantalon du roux et le fit s'assoir sur lui mais avant de le prendre, il fit de même que son conjoint et glissa une main entre ses jambes... Il le prépara... Quand ses cris s'atténuèrent doucement, il le prit, son roux décrocha un hurlement... Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le calmer. Les mains de Lavi attrapèrent son visage et le relevèrent vers le sien... Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Lavi oscilla vers l'avant, ils décochèrent un gémissement de plaisir, leur regard étaient voilé par le désir... Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et en une inspiration commune, ils empalèrent leur bouche, se dévoraient presque, se mordaient les commissures. D'ailleurs, le coin de la lèvre inférieur du brun s'ouvrit, laissant un liquide ocre coulé le long de son menton. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une seconde à Lavi pour lécher les filaments du bout de sa fine langue. Il plaqua le japonais contre le lit, se pencha au dessus de lui.

Sache que ici et maintenant, je suis la chose la plus dangereuse pour toi.  
_Dans ce cas, vas-y. Il n'y a visiblement peu de différence entre un Noah et toi. Je n'ai rien à craindre.  
_C'est la que tu te trompes.

Il se pencha un peu plus et remordit sa lèvre déjà abimé. Cette sensation de chaleur en lui avait pour conséquence de rendre son brun plus attractif. Il leva un peu son bassin et le reposa violemment contre Kanda qui jouit.

Et ceci ? ajouta Lavi d'une voix douce pendant que sa main glissait insidieusement contre ses abdominaux, touchant avec tendresse la base de la douceur humide qu'il trouva.

Kanda s'abandonna avec un gémissement bas et honteux... Son corps répondait comme toujours au plus léger attouchement. Il ne resta pas passif, lui aussi le voulait et appelait ardemment cette délivrance, que seul Lavi parviendrait à lui procurer. Les mains du brun explorèrent avidement le corps dur et musclé étendu contre le sien.  
Lavi retira le japonais et il gémit quand le dit brun trouva son sexe rigide. Après qu'il l'eut longuement caressé, le roux s'introduisit doucement entre les cuisses de Kanda, et ses genoux maintinrent les jambes de son aîné écartées. Mais il ne le prit pas, sa bouche ne chercha pas la sienne, ses lèvres parcoururent languissamment sa peau douce et claire, et glissèrent plus bas, encore plus bas, jusqu'à...  
Lorsqu'elles trouvèrent enfin la virilité entre les cuisses de Yû-Kun, Lavi souleva les hanches du jeune homme pour les porter à la rencontre de sa bouche, puis sa langue le caressa et l'explora. Le contact des lèvres du roux à un endroit auquel Kanda n'avait jamais rêvé fut une exquise agonie. Rendue presque fou par les sensations qui le submergeaient, le brun oublia toute retenue. Sa tête oscillait frénétiquement d'un côté à l'autre, son corps s'arquait... Sanglotant à voix haute son plaisir, tremblant de l'extase qui commençait à secouer son corps, Kanda tendit à l'aveuglette une main vers Lavi pour le toucher, le gouter, lui communiquer l'enchantement qu'il ressentait. Le brun l'exhortait involontairement par ses cris de plaisir, aussi efficaces qu'une caresse. Le roux intensifia son rythme jusqu'à ce que Yû se sente envahi par l'extase si violente qu'elle le laissa anéanti et frissonnant.  
Alors Lavi avala le liquide et recouvrit son corps du sien, le pénétrant avec douceur. Il l'embrassa profondément, avidement, pendant que son corps se mouvait en lui. Leur ils atteignirent un tempo sensuel où ils oublièrent tout hormis leur passion qui les submergeait une fois de plus. Ce feu impérieux qui les consumait contenait à la fois un plaisir exquis et une angoisse amère.  
En cet instant, Lavi n'était conscient que du corps doux, qui se tordait sous le sien, de ce puit délicieux où il s'engloutissait. De sa bouche affamée, il étouffa les cris de Kanda. Le roux vint enfin, proie à un plaisir plus qu'intense et ils reposèrent là, incapable de bouger, goûtant avec une étrange tendresse la puissance d'éruption de leur plaisir. Ils restèrent longtemps soudés l'un à l'autre puis, ils blottirent, sinueusement enlacés.

Le golem partit avant d'être repéré et alla montrer au disciple de Cross ce qu'il avait filmé.

Allen regarda la scène, totalement hébété par ce qu'il voyait. Comment Lavi et Kanda avaient fait pour en arriver là ? Leurs caractères étaient bien trop différents, est-ce que cette relation allait être durable ou passagère ? La révèleraient-ils ?

C'est sur ces interrogations qu'Allen se recoucha et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il fit ses pompes quotidiennes et alla au réfectoire passer son énorme commande à Jeryy.

Une fois servi, il s'installa et entama son petit déjeuner. Le rouquin débarqua au self peu de temps après. En l'apercevant, Allen revu la scène de la veille et rougit instantanément, rougeur qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx de Lavi qui s'empressa de lui demander la cause de cette couleur.

Mais c'est rien.

_Vraiment ? mmm… Ooohh je sais. ^^

_ /////

_Tu as eu un coup de foudre. ^^ Dis-moi qui c'est et je pourrais sûrement t'aider.

_ Non, j'ai pas eu de coup de foudre. .

_Alors c'est quoi ? insista le roux.

_Mais c'est rien je te dis.

_ê.è

Lavi prit une brochette de mitarashi dango en otage.

Rends-moi ça ! hurla le maudit.

_Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il y a. ^^

_Lavi ! Les dangos c'est sacré, rend-le-moi.

_Mmm… je pense que je vais la manger.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger le plat préféré d'Allen sous les yeux paniqués de ce dernier, notre Moyashi national s'avoua vaincu.

Ok je vais te le dire.

_Bah tu vois. ^^ Alors ?

_Rend-moi mes dangos avant !

_Non, tu ne me dirais rien si je fais ça.

Allen soupira et fit signe à Lavi de se rapprocher. Ce dernier fit ce que voulait son cadet mais gardait l' « otage » hors de portée du jeune maudit. Celui-ci chuchota à l'oreille du roux.

Je suis au courant pour cette nuit.

Lavi eut un mouvement de recul.

Euh… de quoi tu parles ?

_Tu le sais très bien.

_Non, non, je vois pas. mentit le bookman.

_Pour toi et… tu sais qui.

_Non, je sais pas qui. fit Lavi en jouant toujours les innocents.

_Euh… on en reparle dans un lieu où y'a personne si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

_Ok.

Il lui rendit ses dangos et lui dit de le rejoindre sur le toit après son repas. Lavi voulait éviter de croiser Kanda dans le couloir, car le kendoka avait la fâcheuse tendance de savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas et Lavi ne voulait pas sacrifier son meilleur ami même si c'était de la main de son amant.

Mais bien sûr, quand on ne veut pas que quelque chose arrive et bien ça arrive. Lavi croisa donc Yû dans le couloir et essaya de paraître naturel mais, à la hauteur de sa réputation, le ténébreux remarqua tout de suite le problème. Son « lapin » devait donc s'expliquer.

Alors ? demanda le kendoka de son ton doux habituel. [nda : XD]

_Euh… Comment dire ?

_Dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Allen est au courant.

_QUOI ?!?!

_Il nous a entendus hier soir, enfin je pense.

Kanda arqua un sourcil.

Il doit tout me dire, mais il ne voulait pas le faire en public. Je vais sur le toit, il va m'y rejoindre.

_Prend ton golem avec toi. Ordonna le brun. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire sans qu'il se doute qu'il est écouté.

Lavi obéit et s'assit sur le toit pour attendre le blandinet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, celui-ci se pointa en traînant des pieds. En effet, expliquer à quelqu'un qu'on l'a espionné n'est pas chose aisée même s'il est évident qu'il faut mieux affronter Lavi qu'un certain manieur de sabre dont on ne citera pas le nom.

Aller, raconte-moi tout de A à Z.

_ ////////

_Et bah alors ? Lance-toi Moyashi.

_Je ne suis pas un Moyashi !!!!

_Ouais, ouais, bref… J'ouvre mes écoutilles. ^^

_Bah, hier soir je suis passé devant ta chambre et… j'ai entendu deux voix. La tienne et celle de Kanda.

_Gloups. Il sait vraiment alors… pensa le rouquin.

_Tu me donnes une explication ?

_Y'a rien à expliquer. Tu as du rêver, Allen. Hier je dormais.

_Arrête de mentir, je vous ai vu !

_O.O « vu » ? Comment ça tu nous as vus ?

_Oops j'aurais du me taire. songea le blandinet, un peu tard…

_Très bien. Je vais demander à Jeryy de ne plus faire de dangos.

_O.O"" Tu ne ferais pas ça ?!

_Si ! .

Allen soupira.

C'est Tim… il vous a filmé.

_X_X

_Lavi ? Lavi, je suis désolé.

_Tu as de quoi l'être Moyashi ! è.é fit Kanda en arrivant à ce moment précis, Mugen en main.

_Aaaaaaah !

Allen tenta de s'enfuir devant un Kanda visiblement très (très, très, très…) énervé, et ce dernier rattrapa vite le maudit qui se retrouva dos contre un mur, la pointe de Mugen sous la gorge. Lavi avait plus ou moins reprit ses esprits et porta secours à son cadet.

Attends Yû ! Il ne dira rien.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Allen, au nom de notre amitié, je t'en pris ne dis rien.

_Je te comprends… commença Allen.

_ =)

_Sortir avec Kanda, y'a de quoi avoir honte.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en sentant que la pression de la lame sur sa gorge s'accentuer. Un fin filet de sang commençait à couler sur la peau pâle du destructeur de temps. Lavi paniqua immédiatement et poussa Kanda pour que ce dernier ne fasse pas d'Allen une garniture pour sushi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? .

_Laisse-moi lui parler, je suis sûr que je peux réussir à le convaincre.

Kanda soupira et rangea Mugen dans son fourreau. Il s'en remit donc à « sa moitié » pour la suite des événements. Et puis, si ça permet de garder un exorciste en vie, les chances de battre les Noé n'en seraient que plus grandes. [nda : la bonne excuse… Yû-chan, avoue qu'en faite tu adores ton p'tit Moyashi XD] Bref, Kanda quitta donc les lieux d'un air furieux. Allen fut soulagé que Lavi ait arrêté le geste de leur collègue japonais.

Sérieusement Lavi, tu l'aimes ? Ou tu profites de lui ?

_Les deux. .

_ -.- Comment tu peux le supporter ?

_Je l'aime, c'est suffisant non ?

_Mouais… Je suppose que c'est à cause de Bookman que tu ne veux pas que votre relation soit découverte. Devina le Moyashi.

_Tu supposes bien.

_Lavi, cette relation ne te mènera nulle part. Kanda n'est pas du genre à faire du romantisme.

_Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que moi. ^^ Mais… tu as vu quoi hier en faite ?

_0.0" Faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, mon cou saigne toujours. (commence à partir)

_Tu ne te défileras pas comme ça ! dit Lavi en se mettant devant lui.

_Bah… J'ai… euh… quand… euh… [nda : il bug !!!]

_Respire un grand coup, et crache le morceau ! exigea Lavi, qui s'impatientait.

_Quand vous faisiez l'amour. ///////////////////

_O////O

Suite à cette révélation, Allen partit en quatrième vitesse et évita le plus possible les deux tourtereaux. Ces derniers continuaient de s'aimer en secret, et le vieux panda n'en sut jamais rien. [nda : pour un bookman il a pas un sens de l'observation très développée]

Fin.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. ^^


End file.
